A Diffrent Outcome for December 7
by Phoenix of Darkness 2
Summary: A version of what happened on December 7 1941 if Haruhi Fujoka, a solider in the Japanese military goes and tells the American Marines and Sailors that an attack is coming.But will they beleive a soldier of the enemy. One-Shot


Hey guys, I'm back. Okay I got this idea while I was on vacation. I was visiting Pearl Harbor and I thought that if only one person had warned us, not as much blood would have been spilled. So enjoy and I own nothing but the idea of the story.

_**PEARL HARBOR – HARUHI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Ugh, where am I," I said very confused. My whole body hurt. I looked up and there was a giant man and an abnormally small man standing next to him. "Now I remember."

I had traveled over the Pacific Ocean to tell the U.S. Navy and Marines that the Japanese were planning on bombing them. Although when I got there I was interrogated by a blond idiot.

"What is your name," said a blond male as I walked into the planning room. In the room were two red haired men, a very tall man, a very small man, and a man wearing glasses.

"Haruhi Fujioka," I said which raised some eyebrows. "And yours."

"Tamaki Suoh," he said blandly. " And Your nationality is?" He waved his hand back and forth to add emphasis as if he didn't care, but he sounded very suspicious.

"Japanese," I stated. Just as the words left my mouth, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and my arms were twisted behind me. "What the hell was that for!" I shouted very angrily on my knees in the submission position.

"You are our enemy," stated a black haired glasses wearing man. "It's only natural to be cautious." He finished his sentence with an evil smile.

"We'll hold you in the empty warehouse," said the blond. "At least until you decide to tell us why you are here," he said smirking.

"I'm here because the Japanese air force is planning on bombing all of the naval bases here on Hawaii. They are going to fly out by December 7 under four thousand miles of complete radio silence. Their main goal is to damage the aircraft carries the Lexington, Enterprise, and Saratoga." I briefly paused to catch my breath. "Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto came up with this daring plan. They have designed missiles that can go in water less than forty feet deep and some that can pierce the 'impervious' decks of the Arizona, Oklahoma, and West Virginia." I looked straight into the Sergant Major's shocked eyes.

"I… I I don't believe you," he stated still trying to get over the shock. "Why would you, a Nazi supporter, help us?"

I looked at him in shock. Here I was giving him information that could save thousands of lives yet he chose not to believe me. "Well it'd be wise to believe me, that is if you don't want thousands to be killed or wounded. I'll even raise the stakes." This caused all six men to look at me in surprise. "If the Japanese planes do not come by December 7, then you can kill me. But I want you to get the preparations ready before hand, and if you do that we have a deal." As I was saying all of this I was still being held in the kneeling position with my hands held tightly behind my back.

"So, do we have a deal," I asked the blond haired main Sergant Major with a smile on my face.

"No," he said simply. I was shocked. I was sure he would take me up on something that he had nothing to lose from. "We will not agree to your terms, but when you are willing to tell us why you are really here we will listen. Master Gunnery Sargent Huninozuka and Morinozuka give him some incentive while he is in holding to tell us the real reason he is here.

"Okay Tama," said Huninozuka while Morinozuka just grunted. One of them pulled me up by my arms and dragged me out of the room. As soon as I was outside of the planning room I felt cold steel around my wrists as they pushed me towards a rundown warehouse.

When I got into that room, Morinozuka took the handcuff off of one of my hands and attached it to a pipe on the wall, while his friend took out his handcuffs and did the same to my other hand. As soon as they thought I was under lock and key they both stepped back.

The first one to advance was the small one; he gave me a sharp kick to the stomach. Then quickly after the taller one punched me in the face and knocked me out, landing me where I am now.

_**PEARL HARBOR – WAREHOUSE –**_

Haruhi's body ached all over. She assumed that she was beaten even more while she was unconscious.

"Are you ready to tell the truth," asked the small cute boy evilly. That smile on the boy sent shivers down Haruhi's back.

"Yeah, I'd tell you the truth, but you already don't believe me." She was clearly pissed. She had told them the truth, but in exchange for her information they beat her until she was unconscious. '_I mean I know with my flat chest and short hair I look like a guy but still no need to go so hard on me_.'

"Don't lie," said the small boy innocently. This for Haruhi was kinda creepy. "It's not nice." He added emphasis by waving his index finger.

"Truth," the tall man said. He was standing there like a statue. If he hadn't have spoken you could have mistaken him for a one.

"By that I can guess you mean tell the truth, which I already have," she said as she began to cough up blood because the small man had kicked her in the stomach. Again.. The little boy watched scared as blood trailed down her mouth. She noticed this and decided to take advantage of his weakness.

"Can't handle blood, can you kid," she said with a laugh before she continued. "Want to know something worse for you," she continued as the boy's face continued to change from scared to confused and then horrified. "You're the reason I'm in so much pain right now. You did this to me. You probably can't see the extent of the wounds because of the lack of lighting, but you did this. And what did I do to you guys. I have done absolutely nothing to deserve this treatment from you."

As she finished her speech the boy broke into tears. 'I.. I. I'm sorry," said the boy through his tears. "I only did what Tama told me to do. I won't do it again. I'll take you to see him right now." He began to undo her hand cuffs with the help of his loyal partner. "My name is Mitskuni," he explained. "And this is my cousin Takashi."

"I guess what they say about blood being thicker than water is true," Haruhi said as she rubbed her newly freed wrists. "Takashi seems to be very loyal to you. I could most definitely trust him and you with my life," she said to the surprise of the two men.

"You'd still trust us after what we did," asked Mitskuni as he helped her out of the warehouse. He gasped when he looked at him (her). She had blood trailing down both corners of her mouth and she had her shirt was caught on Takashi's gun thus exposing her stomach. It was badly bruised. "W… W…. We did that to you," he said swallowing.

She quickly unhitched her shirt and said, "Yes, but it's fine. Don't worry. It takes a lot more than this to kill me. And I mean a lot more than this." She smiled happily, making Takashi and Mitskuni feel all the worse. They walked her back to the planning room where the others were talking about the Nazi.

"So are you ready to tell the truth," said Tamaki haughtily.

"Yes," she said taking a deep breath. Then she continued, "I'm here because the Japanese air force is planning on bombing all of the naval bases here on Hawaii. They are going to fly out by December 7 under four thousand miles of complete radio silence. Their main goal is to damage the aircraft carries the Lexington, Enterprise, and Saratoga." I briefly paused to catch my breath. "Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto came up with this daring plan. They have designed missiles that can go in water less than forty feet deep and some that can pierce the 'impervious' decks of the Arizona, Oklahoma, and West Virginia. I leave the same deal as before on the table," she finished to an angry Tamaki and the two red heads laughing while the black haired glasses man just smirked.

"I told you to come back when you were ready to tell the truth. Morinozuka ,Huninozuka, go back and beat him until he comes to his senses," he shouted angrily.

"No," said Takashi and Mitskuni together.

"What do you mean No!" Tamaki exclaimed already angry. "I'll give you one more chance, but if you defy me I'll have you arrested for treason." Both men looked to Haruhi.

"Do what you think is best," she said smiling solidifying their answer.

"We don't care," said Mitskuni. "Why would he submit himself to a painful beating and not even try to fight back with actions or words if it was not true. Takashi here agrees with me." Takashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Well how bad did you get beaten," asked one red head. "By the way I'm Hikaru Hittachin, second sergeant and this is my twin Kaoru." To show them how badly she was beaten she lifted her shirt up over her stomach. They showed no signs of emotions, but inside they were surprised how cruel Huninozuka and Morinozuka could be.

"I'm sure that my face will be bruised by tomorrow. But none of that matters, because thousands of peoples' lives are on the line."

The glasses man then spoke up, "I'm Kyoya Ottori, First Sargent. For all accounts I believe that we should prepare for an attack rather than be a sitting duck."

Tamaki let out a sigh, "Fine," He said grumpily. "But if nothing happens by December 7 or rather in three days then we _will _kill you.

"Okay first get all of the planes separated or get them into the sky for an attack. Keep them on the ground wingtip to wingtip they're easier targets. Second move most of your battleships, cruisers, destroyers, minelayers, auxiliaries. Keep some of the less valuable ships in the port, but unload the gunpowder from the magazine so that if they drop a missile on the ship it will not blow up and hurt anyone nearby. I also suggest moving many of the citizens into safer areas. Keep all of the sailors and marines, obviously off of the ships to prevent causalities. But you want to be able to get them out of the sky so keep your best men posted on the roofs with guns to shoot at them."

"Smart," said Kyoya. "Sacrifice the smaller ships and knock out more of the enemies soldiers. I believe that this is an optimal plan."

"Very well," said Tamaki with a sigh. "We will follow your plan Mr. Fujioka but if no one comes you will die."

"Okay. By the way it's Mrs. Fujioka I'm a woman." She gave a smile at the boys shocked faces.

"Y.. Yo… You're a woman," said Tamaki as he fell onto the floor. "Women aren't allowed in the military."

"Well," said Haruhi, "I'm here aren't I. But I will admit, the Japanese weren't that swift either. Anyway lets get to work." She clapped her hands as she turned and walked out of the building. The six men followed her out. Three of which were still in shock.(Your as to who.)

They began to make preparations for the impending attack. All of the planes were separated and about one hundred fifty were chosen to attack the Japanese. They sent out the all of the battle ships, some of the destroyers, a few of the cruisers, and the only minelayer. Tamaki and the other five had chosen around fifty solders to attack the planes. Takashi and Mitskuni were in charge of moving the civilians into the center of the island where it was safer for them.

Three days later the attack Tamaki picked up something on his radar. He immediately sent out the one hundred fifty were sent out to attack the planes. The American air force took all of the planes from the first wave out over the Pacific Ocean fairly close to the land and the planes from the second wave out in the Pacific as well. Soon after the successful defeat of the Japanese, the still unaware midget subs hit the empty ships costing the lives of nine out of ten of the men. The sole survivor, Kazuo Sakamaki, was taken as the first prisoner of war for America.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kazuo. Ogenkidesuka? Shikashi, anata ga watashinochichi Ranka Fujioka ni tsuite oshietekudasai," said Haruhi in fluent Japanese. When translated it is "Hello Kazuo. How are you? But before you answer that can you tell me about my father Ranka Fujioka."

"Hai. Anata no otosan wa shinde iru. Kare wa yoshu ni taisuru hangyaku-zai de korosa reta. Sore wa ringo ga ki kara tokuhanarete ochinia yoda," said Kazuo with venom in each word. Translation: Yes. Your father is dead. He was killed for treason against Japan. It seems that the apple does not fall farfrom the tree.

Haruhi looked at him with cold eyes and said nothing to him. She simply turned to Tamaki and said, "Do as you wish with him. I'd also push the matter to inform Teddy Roosevelt."

"Aren't you sad," asked Mitskuni with tears in his eyes.

She turned back to him ruffled his hair and said, "He died trying to save lives. I am proud and I'm sure my mother would be as well. My father and I were never supporters of the Nazi and I doubt my mother would have been either. So in answer to your question I will miss him dearly and I suppose I'm sad that he passed, but everyone dies at one point or another." She then walked off never to be heard about again from these six men until they read something in the paper about what was going on in Europe

The headline said, "Mysterious woman and band of rebels attacks Jewish imprisonment camps."

"Hey boss," said Hikaru. "Doesn't that woman look like that Fujioka girl from the attempted bombing?"

"Yes, yes it does," said Tamaki. "And this time we know she's on our side." All of the others nodded their heads in agreement just before they ran out from behind the barracks guns at the ready.

Thank you to all of the military, air force, and Marines. This is dedicated to all of the sailors who died in the bombing.


End file.
